


just enough to survive

by Trillian_Astra



Series: may the odds be ever in your favour [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet with Amy Pond as a tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just enough to survive

Standing in the square, wearing her special-occasions dress, Amy thinks she can actually hear the slips of card rustling in the ball.

This isn’t her first reaping, but she still finds herself holding her breath until Effie Trinket pulls out a single slip.

"Amelia Pond," she calls out to the crowd, and Amy’s tense posture collapses. She turns her head to look at Rory, and just has time to catch the sympathy in his eyes before the Peacekeepers march her up to the stage. She barely pays attention after that, just tries to keep herself together.

~

The first training day, she tries to suss out the other twenty-three tributes. The other from 12 is a boy she vaguely knows called Jeff. She tries not to think about him too much. The dangerous ones, her mentor Dorian tells her needlessly, are the tributes from 1 and 2, the ones that have been trained for this all their lives. Melody, the girl from 1 with a mass of curly hair, stands out - her score after training is an eleven.

Amy does her best in training, pays attention to the survival skills, and comes out with an eight. Good, respectable, not enough to make her a target


End file.
